Arctic Training
by Basketballer43
Summary: Patton's training cadets and Fanny went to Arctic base to do the usual, yell at him. But as she's leaving she may realize something that she'll never admit...


**one shot! Be sure to enjoy. Patton and Fanny, before Fanny is, ya know, nice. Patton and Fanny are around eleven. I don't own the KND...**

* * *

_~Arctic Base~_

"Numbuh Sixty!" Yelled a frizzy red headed girl, stomping through Arctic Base to find a certain black haired Drill Sargent. He was training four cadets. One girl and and three boys to be exact. One boy was very tan, and he had long, black hair and malachite green eyes. Another boy had chocolate brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, he was tan, but not as tan as the other boy. Then the last boy, the smallest out of all four of them had light brown hair, almost a dirty blonde, and Very dark brown eyes, almost black. Then the girl had curly blonde hair, up in a ponytail, sea blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. And she looked like the most confident one there. And that's good, they need more girls in the Kids Next Door like that. Numbuh Eighty Six stomped up to Numbuh Sixty and yelled, "What are you doing?"

He looked over at her, "My job!"

"Well, if you stupid boy, really were doing your job, we wouldn't be having the conversation now would we?" She was still yelling.

"I sent the files to Moonbase this morning." He lied, just get her out of Arctic Base. He was in the middle of training, after all.

"Uhh, no you didn't Numbuh Sixty, Sir." Numbuh Fifty Three informed. Patton turned around a glared,

"I have it under control Fifty Three!" He yelled.

"Ha! So your little Arctic Guards aren't smart enough to follow up with your little plan, eyy, Numbuh Sixty?" Fanny smirked.

"I think training these cadets is a little more important than some stupid forms!" Patton snapped.

"Yeah right, I bet these cadets are helpless right now, with the way your training them."

"Yeah right, I bet Annabeth could make Numbuh Four break out into a sweat."

"You think that little girl could win against Numbuh Four?!"

"No, but she would work Numbuh Four."

"Stop betting on my sectors skills." A bald British eleven year old boy, walked in.

"Hey Numbuh One, how's life treatin' ya?" Patton greeted, friendly.

"Just fine." He replied back.

"So what bring you here, to Arctic Base?" Patton asked.

"If any if these Cadets end up in my sector, I would like to know their strengths."

"Well, they are missing precious training time, considering someone just barged into Arctic Base looking for something, that I clearly had under control." Patton growled lowly, looking right into Fanny's emerald green eyes."

"It wouldn't be a problem if ya sent it to Moonbase!" Fanny yelled.

"Numbuh Fifty Three, go into my office and get the yellow envelope labeled, Cadet Forms." Patton ordered. Numbuh Fifty Three nodded and ran into Numbuh Sixty's office, not wanting to make him, or Numbuh Eighty Six, even angrier. Numbuh Fifty Three came back out to the Cadet Training Area, with the yellow envelope. He respectfully handed it to Patton, who thanked him by smiling and nodding. "Here, there should be about twenty four forms in there, with the cadets name and what they're training for." He handed the envelope to Fanny, Nicely. "And I should've gotten it to Moonbase earlier, my bad." He kind of apologized.

"Darn, right you should have." She Snatched the envelope out if his hands and and walked away.

"Seriously? I just respectfully gave you the forms and kinda apologized and you do that?" She sighed and turned around,

"Okay, you're right. I may have been a bit of a Butthole. But now that I have had a moment to think about it, I wanna watch you train the cadets."

"But I thought forms were REALLY important." He gapsed, sarcastically. Fanny gave him a begging kind of look. "But if you really want to, you can."

"... Thanks." She smiled. He nodded,

"Line it up cadets!" He called in his military voice. The Cadets lined up, at his command in girl, to boy order.

The blonde, girl was first. Then the boy with the malachite green eyes. Then they boy with chocolate brown hair. Then the smallest one, with the really dark brown eyes. "Go ahead and introduce yourself, and what your training for. You want in her good side." Patton nodded at the girl to go first. She stepped out of line, in front of the boys,

"Annabeth Nixon, hand to hand combat and Heavy Weaponry." She smiled, her eyes literally, shined. Patton nodded for the boy with black hair to go. The boy stepped out of line,

"Percy Pike, Hand to Hand Combat and Heavy Weaponry." He stepped back, and Patton had the next boy come up,

"Easton Marks, Stealth Tactics and Fierce Combat." Easton stepped back, and Patton signaled for the next boy to come up,

"Sean Oakly, stealth tactics and fierce combat." He stepped back.

"Okay, let's start training!" Patton said. Fanny came up behind him and smiled,

"Guess your not so bad of a Drill Sargent after all."

"Uhh... Thanks?" She walked away to her ship... As she got there she started thinking,

_'Do you have feelings for- no, you can't, boys are stupid. But yet you have feeling for that tan, dark haired Drill Sargent. No you don't, boys are stupid!'_

It was like the same voice was arguing in her mind, but Fanny new the truth, she was beginning to have feelings for Patton Drilovsky.

* * *

**Okay, so this one was a little shorter than what I wanted it to be, but yeah. So there's some 86x60, this was kind of new too, I usually don't do Fanny and Patton, but I did. And sorry that I kinda dissapeared I am wrestling with writers block and school, homework, evil adults, and such... But I just got this fantastic idea just like an hour ago and I'm hoping that'll end my fight with writers block!**

**Review, please?**


End file.
